unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Annie Doe
404UFOR4 LARGE.jpg|Police sketch of Annie Doe Annie doe 2017.jpg|2017 composite of Annie Doe Real Name: Unknown Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Josephine County, Oregon Date: August 19, 1971 Case Details: On August 19, 1971, an unidentified white female was found dead near Mile 35 along Redwood Highway in Oregon. She was found close to the California/Oregon border. She is believed to have died several months prior to her discovery. Authorities suspect foul play in her case, although a cause of death could not be determined. The young woman was between fourteen and twenty-five years of age, was 5'4" and weighed 125 pounds. She had auburn hair with blond streaks. She was wearing a pink and beige checkered coat, jeans, and a tan and beige, long-sleeved turtleneck sweater. She was also wearing chunky brown leather square-toed shoes with gold buckles. The shoes were Primstyle-brand and were sized 8.5. The woman was also wearing distinctive jewelry; one piece was a braided ring with a mother-of-pearl stone and the letters "A L" etched on the top of the stone. She also had a silver friendship band. The woman was carrying thirty-eight cents in change (the oldest was from 1970) and a map of recreational sites in northern California. It is believed that she was traveling on a sight-seeing tour. Although the young woman's identity is still unknown, authorities do have some theories. Because of her young age, authorities suspect that she may have been traveling with her family. Due to the location and time period, she may have been a victim of the Zodiac Killer. However, authorities have been unable to positively identify "Annie Doe" or her killer. Suspects: None known, although the still-unidentified "Zodiac Killer" has been considered a possible suspect. Extra Notes: The case was uploaded to the Unsolved Mysteries website on February 26, 2016. The person interviewed is Dr. Nicki Vance, a forensic anthropologist for the Oregon State Police. Results: Unresolved. In 2017, isotope testing was done on the victim's remains to determine where she may have come from. The testing revealed that the victim most likely came from the northeastern U.S. or the Great Lakes region. A new composite sketch was also created to show what the victim may have looked like when she was alive. In 2018, the case was taken by the DNA Doe Project, an organization which uses genetic genealogy to try and identify unidentified victims. The organization was previously used to identify Buckskin Girl. It placed the victim's DNA profile into a genealogical database and traced her family tree. In March of 2019, thanks to the organization, the victim was identified as sixteen-year-old Anne Marie "Annie" Lehman. She had vanished from Aberdeen, Washington in the winter or spring of 1971. It is not known if she was ever reported missing. The circumstances surrounding her disappearance are unclear. It is believed that she initially ran away from home. However, based on her sister's recollections, there was some evidence that she was the victim of human trafficking. Her death remains under investigation. Links: * Annie Doe on Unsolved.com * Annie Doe on the Doe Network * Annie Doe on the DNA Doe Project * Annie Doe on Unidentified Wikia * Isotopes shed light on 1971 Josephine cold case * 47 year old US murder mystery linked to NZ through victim DNA and Kiwi-made bra * 19th century Canterbury couple could help solve US body mystery * Is Annie Doe, Annie Lehman? * Jane "Annie" Doe identified as Anne Lehman in 47-year-old cold case * 'Jane Annie Doe' found in Oregon woods in 1971 finally identified * 'Jane Annie Doe' found in Oregon woods in 1971 finally identified ---- Category:Oregon Category:1971 Category:Murder Category:Suspicious Deaths Category:Lost Identity Cases Category:Web Exclusive Category:Unresolved